Krogan's Singetail
|Source = Franchise}} Krogan's Singetail is a possible Titan Wing Singetail who first appeared in "Dawn of Destruction". Official Description Biography ''Capture and Training The exact time or method of capture for this Singetail is undisclosed, but it did happen at some point after the events of "Living on the Edge". Krogan is a knowledgeable but merciless trainer with no compassion for his mount. The Singetail is able to be controlled through force of will, a riding crop, and a dragon-proof metal bit. She serves as Krogan's mount around the Archipelago. ''Fighting the Dragon Riders Krogan's Singetail first appears in the episode, "Dawn of Destruction", as Krogan himself goes after the Dragon Riders on Dragon's Edge, and chases them off. He later personally searches for Fishlegs, who had fallen from Meatlug. When Krogan finds him, he orders his Singetail to fire at Fishlegs. However, before she can kill the Rider, Meatlug hits the Singetail in the head. Angered, the dragon proceeds to chase the Gronckle, only to be stopped by Krogan, whose main priority was Fishlegs. Krogan and his Singetail are later seen fighting the riders while they came to rescue Fishlegs. At the end of "The Wings of War, Part 2", Krogan and Viggo flee the Edge on this Singetail, avoiding a confrontation with Berk's fleet. Krogan rides this Singetail again in "Sins of the Past", while pursuing Heather, Snotlout and Johann. Freedom Krogan's Singetail assisted her rider when the Dragon Flyers attacked Berk in "No Bark, All Bite". While at first they were successful, when Hiccup and Stoick returned and freed Berk's dragons, Krogan and his Singetail were outnumbered and forced to retreat. Physical Appearance Krogan's Singetail is much larger than all the other known Singetails. Though never mentioned, she could be considered a Titan Wing, being the same size as the Titan Wing Dramillion. Her color is blood-red with dark red to maroon muzzle, socks, and markings. Personality Krogan's Singetail is a wild-caught dragon and chafes - literally - at the bit used on her. However, she follows orders from her rider well, even without the use of a riding crop. As it appears through the episodes, it almost appears that Krogan needs to fight to control her less and less as time moves on. It is later revealed in "Chain of Command" that unlike the other Flyers' Singetails, she has formed a type of bond and would not leave Krogan's side. This changed when the Titan Wing Dramillion freed her from a Dragon Hunter Ship in "King of Dragons, Part 2". Appearances Trivia *While her description in ''Rise of Berk states that she was relocated to Berk, she was never seen on the island after her freedom in "King of Dragons, Part 2". References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Stoker Class Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Enslaved Dragons Category:Krogan Category:Titan Wing Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Females Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Strong Dragons Category:Alpha Dragons